Vacation
by Tauria
Summary: Chiro, Antauri, and Gibson decide they need a vacation. Sprx, Otto, and Nova are left behind. What will happen when these three are left alone in the Super Robot. Please R
1. We Need A Vacation

**Vacation**

**By: ANTAURIfan**

**Me:** Hi this is my first Super Robot Monkey Team story and I hope I keep everyone in character. If I don't please let me know. Now if you would please welcome your host and sponsor, Anna and Chiro.

**Anna: **CHEERIO

**Chiro: **MY NAME IS CHIRO

**Anna: **No, no, no. I believe your name is Cheerio.

**Chiro: **No it is Chiro. Say it with me Chi-

**Anna:** Rio

***Chiro goes into hyper mode***

***Anna grabs flamethrower and grenade launcher***

***Chiro holds up white flag***

**Anna: **What is your name? ***Twitches***

**Chiro:** Cheerio ***whispers*** Chiro

**Anna: **Please read on while I chase Cheerio with Knives and Pens and while your reading please listen to that song. It is by the Black Veil Brides. ***she smiles evily and begins chasing Chiro while yelling It has nothing to do with this story. . .yet*** Bwahahahahaha

**Chapter One: We Need a Vacation!**

Chiro stood upon the Robot's shoulder as he gazed over his beloved city, Shuggazoom. The city was mostly intact. The buildings that were damaged were currently undergoing construction.

Chiro knew that if he didn't go back into the Robot, Gibson would look for him so that Gibson could tend to his various wounds and injuries. Chiro's surrogate father, Antauri, would help Gibson look for him. The others would be concerned, if they even knew, but they were currently overseeing the reconstruction of the city.

He felt relieved that the war was over. Skeleton King was defeated. He and his faithful servant Mandarin were subjected to the same dark fate. They would rot along with the Dark Ones in the Netherworld.

Although he had finally defeated Skeleton King, Chiro still felt a weight on his mind. It wasn't the weight of the war; it was more a weight telling him to take a vacation. Perhaps some of the others would agree they needed a vacation as well.

He sighed. Antauri would come looking for him any minute now and he would be worried sick. He might even get worried enough to call Jinmay. Then, Gibson, Antauri, _and Jinmay_ would chew him out and lecture him about how he needed to get his various injuries tended to (especially the deep gash on his arm).

Chiro turned and went inside. He headed towards Gibson's lab. Luckily, he had arrived before anyone stared looking for him. Gibson lightly scolded him for not coming in sooner and then cleaned and bound his injuries.

Later that day, Chiro called a meeting. He told the team of his need for a vacation.

"I believe that would be good for you Chiro. Now that the war is over I would like to see what has become of the Varon Mystics," Antauri said.

"I concur. I have heard rumors of places scientists can go to study other planets and I would like to investigate these rumors," Gibson said.

"Where are you going to go, Kid," Sprx asked.

"I might visit Shuggazoom's sister planet Earth, or maybe I'll tour the cosmos, or maybe I can do both."

"If you don't mind Chiro, I would like to come with you," Jinmay said.

"Of course you can come with me. I was going to ask you anyway," Chiro smiled.

"Well, I'm gunna stay here and fix the Robot," Otto said.

"I am going to stay and help the citizens repair the city," Nova said.

"I'll stay because both of those jobs may require the use of my magnets," Sprx said.

"Well, those of us going on vacation will want to pack and ready our vessels. Those of us staying behind may want to go to sleep so that they may see us off tomorrow." Antauri said and the monkey team gratefully took his advice.

The next day everyone awoke early, even Otto, who was rarely seen out of bed before noon.

"We'll miss you guys. Come back soon," Nova said.

"Have fun on vacation, see ya when you get back, if I'm still here," Sprx said.

"When you get back the Robot will be good as new." Otto said cheerfully.

After all the other goodbyes were said, Chiro and Jinmay got in Chiro's orange cruiser, Antauri climbed in his silver cruiser that Otto had built, and Gibson stepped into his blue cruiser. Then, each driver took off towards their destination.

Then it was just Nova, Sprx, and Otto. As third in command, Nova would be in charge.

"Alright," she said, "Sprx, today you will be helping Otto. You'll help the citizens and I tomorrow. Now, I'm going to help rebuild Mr. Gakslapper's." Nova turned and headed out of the Robot and towards Mr. Gakslapper's, leaving Sprx and Otto to work on the Super Robot.

"So what should I do today?" Sprx asked the green monkey.

"Well," he said, tapping his chin, "there is some really heavy machinery down in the lower level that needs to be moved . . . but I think we should patch up the armor first."

"So how do I help with that?" Sprx asked.

"You use your magnets to hold the armor still while I weld it in place." Otto said to the red monkey.

Sprx nodded and they got to work.

By the end of the day, Otto and Sprx were exhausted. When Nova walked in she had expected Otto to leap up and give her a hug and for Sprx to ask her how her day was. He no longer flirted with her or any other girl since the Fire of Hate incident.

Instead Sprx and Otto were not in command center, nor were they in the Otto's workshop or Gibson's lab, nor were they in the training room, and they weren't playing video games.

Nova checked Otto's room and found the normally hyper green monkey fast asleep. Then she checked Sprx's room and found him struggling to stay awake while polishing his magnets.

"You guys did a great job with the armor. It looks good as new," she said.

"Thanks. Otto did most of the work. I just used my magnets to hold it in place while he welded the pieces there," Sprx shrugged.

"I wouldn't call that nothing. You must be exhausted," Nova said, concern lacing her voice. She was surprised. Sprx had never been the modest monkey.

"I'm fine," he said. "Hey, tomorrow after we help Shuggazoom with repairs, do you wanna go and get something to eat, just you and me, without Otto?"

Nova blinked. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled. "Now, you have to be way more tired then me. I mean, you don't have the benefit of having magnets to do your share of the work. Besides I'm sure the citizens have our work cut out for us."

Nova nodded and left to go to bed. Had Sprx just asked her on a date, or was this just a friendly outing?

A few weeks before the Fire of Hate incident, she would have known it was an attempt at a date and she would have refused because that had been the time she hadn't even admitted to her self she liked him, much less Sprx himself. However, he had been so much more distant lately. She yawned. There would be time to think the next day as she was helping to repair the city.

**Anna: **Now Cheerio, tell the nice people your name.

**Chiro:** I have recently been informed that my name isn't Chiro it is Cheerio.

***Anna smiles and laughs her evil laugh as Chiro crawls under the table* **

**Me: **Please Read and Review**  
**


	2. An Awkward Date

**Vacation**

**By: ANTAURIfan**

**Me:** Hi everybody-

***Chiro walks in with Cheerio written on his forehead in black marker***

***Anna walks in carrying a black permanent marker***

**Me: **Okay, what happened now?

**Anna:** I wrote his name on his forehead.

**Chiro: **My name is not Cheerio. It is Chiro. Please read on while I find something to get this off my forehead.

**Anna:** Bwahahahahaha

***Chiro gives Anna a scared look as he walks out of the room***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team. I forgot to put this on the last chapter, so here it is. I don't own it! If I did there would be a Season 5.

_"__Communicators_"

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"_  
_

**Chapter Two: An Awkward Date**

The next morning Nova awoke to a grey, cloudy day. _'If I were superstitious I would say this is an omen,' _Nova thought.

Sprx too, saw the grey, cloudy sky. _'At least I'm not superstitious,'_ he thought.

Both monkeys headed downstairs to see an unusual occurrence; Otto was out of bed before they were.

"Up early _twice _in two days, are you sick or something, Otto?" Sprx asked.

"Nope, I just couldn't sleep, so I got up to work on the Robot," Otto said, from his spot under the computer. "There's breakfast in the fridge if you're hungry."

Sprx and Nova nodded and ate in silence. Then, they headed down to the construction site. Once again, Sprx was assigned the task of using his magnets to lift heavy objects and hold them in place while someone else did whatever had to be done to keep it in place.

Nova was given the task of helping to do whatever was necessary to keep what Sprx lifted in place. (A/N I know _nothing _about construction so I won't be spending very much time on construction scenes)

This is how it was the entire day, except during lunch break. At the end of the day, they called to let Otto know they weren't coming back to the Robot for supper.

_"Hey Otto, we won't be coming back for supper,_" said Sprx.

_"Why not?" _Otto asked.

_"We are going out to eat, just the two of us," _Sprx said.

_"Okay, have fun!" _Otto said cheerfully.

Sprx cut off the communication and turned to Nova. "Okay, we're good to go."

"He sure was cheerful about us going to eat," Nova said as they headed towards the restaurant she had picked.

"Yeah, well that's Otto," Sprx said, "he is mostly always cheerful." (A/N Did that sentence make sense?)

"Yeah, but when you told him we weren't coming back for dinner he sorta sounded like a sad puppy dog until you told him we were going out to eat together," she said.

Sprx shrugged. "I don't get it either, but he may have gotten the trackers to work again and he may show up at the restaurant."

"Maybe," said Nova doubtfully.

They entered the restaurant and got a table for two. After they ordered their drinks, they talked about the war.

"Okay, you have to admit that Skeleton King's army looked better then they did before the worm," Sprx said.

"Yeah, I admit that they did look better, but they were also more difficult to defeat, so I would rather have fought the old army then this one, if only for the sake of ending the war quicker then we did," Nova said.

"I agree. The old bone bag looked better during the war as well. But as you said with his army, he was way more difficult to defeat, even with all of our allies," Sprx said.

"Oh yes, definitely."

The waiter arrived with their drinks and took their orders. They continued to discuss the Pros and Cons of the war. By the time their orders arrived, they had discussed the war until their was nothing left to discuss. They then talked about the Pros and Cons of some of their team members.

"Gibson is a great scientist, but I wish he would make his lectures more interesting so I didn't almost drift off to sleep," Sprx said.

"Yes. I definitely agree with you. Some of his lectures are pretty interesting, though," Nova said.

"Oh yeah? Which ones? I'm pretty sure I wasn't there at the time."

Nova laughed. "The ones where Gibson ends up forgetting his entire lecture because you and Otto are making fun of him in the background. As well as the ones where Otto helps lecture because he built whatever it is they are lecturing us how to use."

Sprx laughed. "Okay, I'll agree with you on that one. Those are pretty interesting. Especially when Otto and Gibson try to work together and Gibson ends up letting Otto continue the lecture because Otto is frustrating Gibson. "

The conversation moved onto Antauri.

"Okay, Antauri is very wise and pretty cool. Occasionally, though, he can get pretty boring with his lectures about the Power Primate. I mean, even _Gibson_ looks like he'd rather be somewhere else." Sprx commented.

"Yeah, but at least when he is teaching us we get to participate by creating new moves or training," Nova said.

"Agreed."

They then discussed how Chiro was a great leader and about how they wished he had at least been a little older for his own good. Then they discussed how Otto was great at lifting moods even if sometimes he didn't mean to. After that they ran out of things to talk about.

_'Now you idiot, tell her how you feel,' _Sprx thought as he sipped his drink.

He almost did, but then changed his mind. '_If I tell her now I might ruin this date,' _One part of his mind said.

'_There is no way that would ruin the date! I mean seriously, she told **you** she loved you when you were about to kill her. Then she **kissed **you!_' The other part of his mind screamed at him.

_'Yeah, but she could've changed her mind!' _The first part of his mind said.

This arguing back in forth in his mind continued for the remainder of the time in the restaurant. A few times they discussed different topics, but the majority of the time there was an awkward silence.

When they headed home, Sprx once again was of the mind to tell Nova how he felt. But once again his mind was changed by the pessimistic side of his brain. When they made it back to the Robot, Sprx told Nova goodnight and that he had had fun and that they should do that more often except with more things to talk about. Nova told him the same and they headed off to bed, Sprx's optimistic side of his brain chewing him out about how he should have told her he loved her the entire walk to his room.

**Me: **Well that was a sucky chapter, in my opinion. Any tips on how to make it better would be appreciated as well as any comments on whether or not I kept everyone in character and if not any tips on how to keep it in character.

***Chiro walks back in the room grumbling about how Gibson was never around when you need him to make a chemical to get permanent black marker off your forehead.* **

***Anna comes in smiling evilly* **

**Chiro: **Anna why couldn't you have used regular marker? There is nothing to remove this permanent marker from my face.

**Anna: **Well, duh. Of course there is nothing to remove it! It's _permanent _marker. That means it stays on forever!

**Chiro: **Yeah, I know what permanent means. I live with Gibson, remember?

**Anna: **Yeah, I remember. He lectures me too, you know.

**Chiro: **So why can't you torture him instead?

**Anna: **It's his off day.

**Chiro: **Oh


	3. Otto's Sick?

**Me: **Hi guys! Chapter Three is here! I figure if I don't get these up here as soon as I can, I won't get them up here at all, so. . .

**Anna: **Cheerio here, has finally admitted his name is Cheerio

**Me: **Really?

**Anna: **Yep. See?

***Chiro is seen tied and gagged in the corner while nodding his head furiously that his name is, in fact, Cheerio***

***Author nods her head slowly while mentally calling for Antauri***

**In the meantime**

**Me: **Anna, do you think maybe tying him up is maybe a little extreme? 

**Anna: **No. It is one of the very few ways that people will do what I want them to. Besides, at least I didn't torture him.

**Me: *rolls eyes* **Anna, please untie the boy hero.

**Anna: *stubbornly* **No way! He is going to stay like that!

**Me: **Please read on while I get ***whispers Antauri*** some pizza.

**Anna: **Get some cookies too! I like cookies!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG

"_Communicators" _

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking" 

**Computer Results**_  
_

**Chapter Three: Otto's Sick? **

The next morning, Sprx awoke to find that Nova had already left. _'She must have left earlier than usual,' _he thought. He decided to go wake up Otto.

"Go away," the green monkey protested, "lemme sleep."

"But Otto, we have to work on the Robot. You know, the place we live? The place you love to fix up?" Sprx pleaded.

"I'm takin' a day off," Otto said and rolled over.

"Fine," said Sprx, "I'll work on the Robot myself!" Sprx headed out of the room. '_And just how do I do that?' _

He went down to Otto's workshop, where he took a look at the plans of the Robot. He searched for something he could do alone. He found it! He would clean the Robot. For the remainder of the morning, he cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. Then he fixed some of Otto's favorite soup and went wake the little green monkey up.

When he went to Otto's room, he found Otto hadn't moved. Normally, Otto was a pretty active sleeper. They would occasionally be awakened by loud noises, only to find that Otto had somehow managed to push open his tube and fall to the floor. But today, Otto was still in the same spot he had been when Sprx left. This worried Sprx.

Sprx went to Gibson's lab to get the thermometer. Once he found it, he went to take Otto's temperature. Otto was running a fever. '_Oh great! Just great! A sick monkey is all we need right now! Why can't Gibson be here when you need him? Or maybe Antauri?' _

Sprx knew that he was going to need Nova. Otto rarely complained, except when he was sick. Then, he was worse then Sprx himself and that was saying something!

_"Hey, Nova."_

_"Yeah Sprx?" _

_"Otto's sick." _

_"Uh oh." _

_"Yeah, you wouldn't mind coming and helping would you?" _

_"Give me a few minutes."_

_"Alright. Thanks." _

_"No Problem." _

Sprx went down to get a bowl of soup for Otto. Then he decided to wait for Nova. So he ate some soup. Once he finished his soup and washed out the bowl, Nova came into the kitchen.

"Hey, is Otto still upstairs?"

"Yeah. He hasn't moved since I tried to wake him up this morning. He has a fever, too. I don't know if he has been coughing or if he has a sore throat. I mean, I figured I would get someone who can actually talk to him when he is sick. "

"Oh yes, that was a good idea. Last time you tried to talk to him when he was sick I didn't know which one of you was going to murder whom."

Sprx chuckled and picked up the soup. Then, both Nova and Sprx headed up to Otto's room.

"Hiya Otto. Are you hungry?" Nova said sweetly.

"No. Go away. Lemme sleep," Otto groaned.

"Otto isn't hungry? Ok, now I know he's sick," Sprx whispered. WHAP! "Ow!" He began rubbing the spot on his head that Nova had hit with her tail.

"Come on Otto, at least eat a little. Sprx made your favorite soup. Then, we'll get you some medicine and you can sleep the rest of the day," Nova coaxed.

"Okay, but only 'cause it's my favorite," Otto sighed as he got out of bed. He took the soup from Sprx and gulped it down. Then, he allowed Nova to lead him down to Gibson's lab.

"Okay, now how does this work?" Sprx asked. Nova rolled her eyes and pressed some buttons. Then the computer ran some tests on Otto.

The results were: **Strep Throat **

"Oh yay. Remember the _last _time he got Strep Throat?" Sprx said.

"Yes, I remember," Nova sighed. "Come on Otto. Back to bed."

"But what about medicine?" The green monkey whined.

"Sprx, get the medicine."

"Yes Nova."Sprx grabbed the medicine for Strep Throat and followed the two monkeys upstairs. After they gave Otto the medicine, Otto fell fast asleep.

"He is the only monkey I know who can fall asleep that fast!" Sprx said.

Nova rolled her eyes and went to go eat lunch. Sprx followed.

"So, what are we going to do now that Otto's sick?"

"Take care of him and try to get as much work as we can done."

"Oh."

"Speaking of work, you did a really good job cleaning the Robot. It's almost as clean as Antauri's room."

"Thanks. I had better get to finishing cleaning the training room."

"Okay. I'll be there to help in a minute."

"Take your time."

For the rest of the day, the yellow and red monkeys cleaned the Robot. By the end of the day, it was as clean as Antauri's room. Except Otto's room. Neither monkey was going to attempt to clean _that_. No way, no how.

**Me: **Okay, that was another sucky chapter.

***The Author and Antauri walk in. Antauri is carry an extra cheesy pizza.* **

**Antauri: **We brought extra cheesy pizza!

**Anna: **Yay!

***Anna knocks Antauri over and grabs the pizza***

***The Author and Antauri sneak over to untie Chiro. By the time they finished untying Chiro, Anna had finished the pizza* **

**Anna: **CHEERIO!

***Anna tackles Chiro and Antauri and the Author start running as Anna ties Chiro up again***

**Me: **Please review and tell me what you think. Anyway to make this better would be very much appreciated.


	4. An Enemy Rising

**Me: **Hi! We finally calmed Anna down and had her release Chiro-

**Anna: **CHEERIO

**Me: **Okay, we had her release _Cheerio_ as long as he allows her to call him Cheerio. However, she has now moved on to torturing Gibson.

**Gibson: **What? That wasn't part of the deal! You just told me I had to give her a sedative, not let her torture me!

**Me: **Sorry Mr. Hal, but-

**Gibson: **My name is Gibson!

**Me: **Fine. Sorry _Gibson_, but that was the only way to get her to stop torturing Chiro so he could come back.

***Gibson grumbles in the background about how I need to warn him about such things before he agrees to do them***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SRMTHFG

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**"**Communicators" _

**Chapter Four: Chiro Returns!**

"Okay, we have a sick monkey on our hands. How are we going to do this. In other words, which of us is working and and which of us is taking care of Otto?" Sprx said as he and Nova ate pancakes.

"I'll stay with Otto because if you stay the two of you will end up arguing and Otto doesn't need to be arguing right now," Nova said.

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me, Nova." Sprx said as he finished his pancakes.

Nova rolled her eyes, finished her pancakes and put the dishes in the dishwasher Otto had installed. Sprx left and she took Otto his pills. Then, she worked on fixing the training room. During lunch she made soup. She wondered if she would be able to make Otto eat.

She headed up to Otto's room and said, "Otto, I know you're sick, but can you please eat some soup?"

"No," Otto said.

"And why ever not?" Nova said.

"Because I'm not hungry."

"But you're always hungry."

"I am not."

"Okay Otto. Whatever you say. I guess I'll just go downstairs and eat all by myself." Nova knew that playing on Otto's natural sweetness while he was sick was low, but it was the only way to get him to eat.

"Wait, what about Sprx?"

"He's helping the citizens rebuild Shuggazoom."

"Why?"

"I told him he had to. Besides, if he had stayed here he would have gotten into an argument with you and you don't need to be arguing when you're sick."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll eat with you, then."

"Thanks Otto."

She led Otto downstairs and served him some soup. Otto ate and discovered he was still hungry.

"Nova, can I have some more?"

"You sure can Otto." Nova gave him more of the soup.

"Thanks."

Otto ate three bowls of soup and headed back up towards his room. "Hey, Nova?"

"Yes Otto?"

"You know Sprx likes you right?"

Nova blinked. "Um, how do you know that?"

"It's kind of obvious. And you like him too."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, when he was being possessed by the Fire of Hate you said you loved him too much to lose him, but I could tell before that."

"How?"

"The way the two of you acted around each other. He flirted with you and then if you weren't paying him much attention he would start flirting with other girls. Or he would flirt with you and you'd hit him. Or you two would argue over something he said or did. You guys just kind of never seemed to get along very much, so I figured it was because one of you was denying their feelings."

Nova blinked again. "Um, that was really insightful of you Otto, but maybe you should go back to bed."

Then the alarm went off. _'Great. Isn't Skeleton King gone?' _Nova thought.

Sprx came in the Robot. "What is attacking Shuggazoom now? Didn't we exile Skeleton King?"

"Yeah, we imprisoned him in the Netherworld. But this isn't Skeleton King."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know, but we had best find out."

Nova, Sprx, and Otto headed towards their battle stations.

"OTTO!"

"What, Nova?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, I don't know, resting?"

"Nope. we're the Hyper Force we gotta protect the citizens of Shuggazoom."

"But Otto, you're sick."

"So? We have a duty to Shuggazoom."

"I hate to say this, Nova, but Otto's right. We do have a duty Shuggazoom. And if Otto thinks he's up to it then he can help. But the moment he starts not feeling well, he is out of the fight."

"Alright, Sprx."

The three monkeys focused on getting to whatever fighting force was about to attack Shuggazoom.

"No way!"

"What is it Sprx?"

"It's Mandarin!"

"But Mandarin was imprisoned along with Skeleton King in the Netherworld!"

"Yeah, well obviously he got out. Oh, and he's got the Kid."

"What? He got Chiro?"

"And Jinmay."

"Oh, now he is gunna get it!"

Yellow, red, and green monkeys headed for Mandarin's ship.

_**Inside Mandarin's Ship**_

"You'll never get away with this, Mandarin!" Chiro said from his place in the cage next to the orange monkey's throne.

"Ha ha! Foolish boy! I am not Mandarin!" The orange monkey cackled and turned into a man who looked a lot like Valina.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro yelled.

_**Back With the Monkey Team (or what is still on Shuggazoom)**_

"What the-" Nova said. They had seen the orange monkey turn into Valina's male look-alike

"Monkey doodle!" Sprx yelled.

Otto was quiet.

**

* * *

Gibson: **Help me!

***Anna had Gibson tied up on the ceiling with chains while using him as a punching bag***

**Me: **Well, uh, I gotta go rescue Gibson and if you could please give me some ideas for Valina's twin that would be nice.

***Anna begins punching Gibson harder***


	5. Vacation's Over

**Me: **Well, I have decided between two names for Valina's twin brother. Vlad or Val. For now I'm just going to call him Vlad because that sounds better to me then Val. Any names other than those two that would fit would be very much appreciated.

**Anna: **Well, Brainstrain and I are here now!

**Gibson: **My name is Gibson! You're even worse than Sprx!

**Anna: **Yuppers. I am the best tormentor in the cosmos!

**Gibson: **Oh, why couldn't this happen to Sprx?

**Me: **Well, uh, I had better find out what happened while I was gone. So please read on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG!

"Talking"

**_Scene Change_**

___'Thinking'_

___"Communicators"  
_

**Chapter Five: Vacation is Over  
**

"Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"I am Vlad, Valina's elder twin."

"What do you want with Shuggazoom?"

"I wish to continue what my sister's _master_ started. Except, I will finish it!"

"You won't get away with this! The monkey team will stop you!"

"They will be too late, boy!"

**_Back With Nova, Sprx, and Otto_**

"We gotta help the Kid and Jinmay!" Sprx said.

"Yeah, but we can't use the Robot! We might hurt them!" Otto said.

"Looks like we're kicking butt the old fashioned way!"

"You got it, Nova!" Sprx said.

They landed the Robot and hurried to where Jinmay and Chiro were being kept.

"Otto, you get Jinmay and Chiro, Sprx and I can handle _him_."

"You got it Nova!" Otto said, his voice still raspy and hoarse.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!" Sprx said.

"Sting Ring!"

Vlad blocked both attacks easily.

"Double monkey attack!" They yelled. Once again, Vlad barely had to lift a finger to block them. They relentlessly attacked him over and over again. He blocked them every time.

"My turn," he sneered. Vlad sent a wave of dark energy towards them. They barely dodged in time. By now Otto had freed Jinmay and Chiro and the three of them joined the fight.

"Chiro Spearo!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Jinmay fired her heart beam. But once again, Vlad barely had to do anything to stop them.

"He's too strong," Nova said.

"Yeah, we're gonna need more than just us to stop him. We need Antauri and Gibson!" Chiro said.

"And maybe some of the other allies," Jinmay pointed out as they barely dodged more of Vlad's attacks.

"Okay, I'm calling a tactical retreat. Otto, call the Robot." Chiro said.

"You got it Chiro!" Otto said.

Otto summoned the Robot using his communicator and the Robot punched through the ship's walls and rescued them from Vlad's power. They used some of the Robot's attacks to slow down Vlad's ship until they could get to Shuggazoom and call for Antauri and Gibson.

* * *

"Who was that guy, Kid?"

"He said his name was Vlad and that he was Valina's twin and that he had come to finish what her master had started. But he didn't say it like he wanted to follow Skeleton King. He said almost mockingly, like Skeleton King was a minor threat, nothing more."

"Yeah, well considering his powers, I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, Skeleton King was tough, but not that tough."

"I know, and that is what worries me. I mean, we just barely defeated Skeleton King. Shuggazoom can't take much more of these battles."

"Chiro, right now, let's focus on getting in contact with Antauri and Gibson. We can stop him, I know it. We stopped the Dark One Worm, after all." Nova said confidently.

"You're right, Nova. Is the long range communication back up now, Otto?"

"Yep," Otto said.

"You should probably get back to bed Otto. That fight couldn't have been the best thing for your throat. I'm glad Gibson is coming back. You'll get better faster," Nova said as she led Otto over to the elevators.

Chiro and Jinmay turned to Sprx. "Otto got strep throat again."

Chiro made a face. Jinmay said, "Aw, poor guy."

"Yeah, I agree with you, but I don't wanna be the one taking care of him," Chiro said.

"Why not?" Jinmay said. She had never been there when Otto had gotten sick in the past.

"When Otto is sick, he complains and moans and whines worse than Sprx. No offense, of course," Chiro said.

Sprx stuck his tongue out at Chiro. "You had better get to calling Antauri and Gibson, Kid, or Nova is gonna have our tails!"

"I know, Sprx." Chiro called Antauri first.

"Hello, Antauri," Chiro said.

"You're home already?" Antauri asked.

"Well, we were on our way to Earth and we were captured by Mandarin. Well, we though it was Mandarin, but it turned out to be Valina's twin brother, disguised as Mandarin. Anyway, he wants to come to Shuggazoom to finish what Skeleton King started, but I think he may want to prove that he is better than Skeleton King."

Antauri nodded. "I'll leave in about twenty minutes."

Chiro nodded and cut the transmission. He called Gibson and told him the same. Gibson said that he would be there as soon as he possibly could.

"Okay, should we call any of the allies, or should it just be the seven pf us?"

"Let's start out just us seven. I mean, it's been forever since the seven of us have fought together as a team, the way we used to. During the war each of us always led one part of the army." Sprx said.

"I agree with Sprx, but we should wait until everyone is here before we do anything." Jinmay said.

Chiro nodded.

By that afternoon, Gibson and Antauri had arrived and Gibson had given Otto some medicine that would allow him to participate in the team meeting without hurting his throat too badly.

"Okay, here is my question, should we request some help from the allies or should we fight just the seven of us?"

"Well, I gave you my opinion, but I'll say it again to everyone else. We haven't fought, just the seven of us, since the battle before this whole war started. Each of us just led part of the armies."

"I already said I agree with Sprx, but I want to hear everyone else's opinion first," Jinmay said.

"I agree with Sprx. We need to work as a team again. If the battle proves too much for us to handle alone, we can call the allies." Antauri said.

"Sprx and Antauri both bring up valid points, so I suppose, I agree with them." Gibson said.

"I so want to get even with this guy, so as long as we can beat the scrap outta him, I'm good," Nova said.

"It'll be good for us to work together again," Otto said.

"Alright then. It is unanimous. We will kick Vlad's butt, just the seven of us. Just like old times."

All the monkeys then began to prep the Robot to handle battle. Otto and Gibson began to upgrade the threat alarm to pick up Vlad's energy signal. Chiro, Jinmay, and Antauri worked on the engines. The armor had already been fixed, so that left Nova and Sprx to fix the weapons.

"So, uh, Nova," Sprx said hesitantly.

"Yeah," she said.

"I was, uh, wondering if you remembered the last battle that was fought where we didn't have the allies." Sprx winced. _'Idiot! Of course she remembers! You threatened to tear out her metal circuitry!' _

"Yeah," Nova said, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well, uh, you remember what you told me?"

"Yes."

"And you remember all the times I tried to tell you something, but I never finished it?"

"Of course." Nova said. By now she had put down the tools and was facing Sprx. Sprx was feeling very grateful that his fur was red so she couldn't tell he was blushing.

"Well, all those times that I wanted to tell you something, but couldn't, I had just wanted to say that I-" Sprx began fiddling with his tail.

"What Sprx? Please, just tell me," Nova thought she knew where this was going now. She hoped that he was going to tell her he loved her, but when she had come back after being lost in the wormhole, he had told her that he was really glad that she was his friend.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say-" Sprx was cut off by the alarm. "I guess I'll just have to tell you later."

The yellow and red monkeys hurried to the command center. "Is Vlad back already?"

"I am afraid so," Gibson said.

"Are the weapons fixed?"

"Most of 'em. There are a few that can't be used, like the Lazatron Fury, but if we stick to the basics we'll be fine," Sprx said.

"Alright then," Chiro said. "Monkeys Mobilize!"

**Me: **Okay, I know the battle scene wasn't as good as it could've been, if someone else wrote it. I am actually quite proud of this chapter, but I am beginning to think that maybe the story needs a new name. I do warn you though, I am due for a case of Writer's Block, I hope not until I finish this story, but I make no promises.

**Anna: **Well, I guess I get to torture the entire monkey team now! Aren't you excited Cheerio, Brainstrain, and Sparky?

**Sprx: **MY NAME IS NOT SPARKY!

**Gibson: **MY NAME IS GIBSON!

**Chiro: **NOT THIS AGAIN!

**Me: **Well, I have some arguments to solve, so Antauri, why don't you and Nova do the honors?

**Antauri & Nova: **Please Review!


	6. Prisoners!

**Me: **Okay, I'm back!

**Anna: **Well, obviously, I mean you updated right?

**Me: **I guess. Where is the monkey team?

***Anna makes a face* **They fainted because they were laughing so hard because I said that I was going to be nice this chapter because I knew what was gunna happen to them.

**Me: **Even Antauri?

**Anna: **Nope. He is trying to revive them all.

**Me: **Well, while Antauri is reviving the hyper force, I'll just continue the story.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG! If I did, we would see how the war turned out and we would find out about Chiro and Jinmay's past.

"Talking"

_"Communicators" _

_'Thinking'_

_Memories  
_

**Chapter Six: Prisoners!  
**

Sprx woke up in a dark room with a massive headache. At first he couldn't recall what had happened but then it all came back.

* * *

_They were fighting with Vlad's ship. Every time they attacked, Vlad's ship never seemed like it had sustained any damage. It was like it's owner, virtually unstoppable.  
_

_"Firing finger missiles!" Gibson said. _

_"Firing eye beams," Antauri said. _

_The attacks once again did little. _

_"Does this guy have **any** weaknesses?" Sprx said. _

_"Everyone has weaknesses, but Vlad sure seems like he doesn't," Antauri said. _

_Suddenly they were hit with a blast. The attack seemed to do little, but then the neutron generator began losing power and the fuel cells began to leak. _

_"Chiro," Gibson said. _

_"I know, Gibson, I know!" Chiro said. _

_"Can't you do anything to stop it, Gibson?" Sprx had asked. _

_"No," Gibson said. _

_"We're going down!" Chiro said. _

_He remembered hearing Vlad's maniacal laughter and then . . . nothing. _

* * *

"Great," he muttered. "I"m stuck somewhere in Vlad's ship and I have no idea if the rest of the team is here or not! I should have told the Kid to call the allies! Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

He heard a moan a few feet away. It sounded like . . .

"Nova?" He said.

"Sprx? Where are we?"

"We're in Vlad's ship, in the prison hold."

"How long have we been here?"

"I dunno. I just woke up, honestly."

"Is the rest of the team in here too?"

"If they are, they're still asleep, but I imagine he wants to keep us separated."

Sprx had just discovered they were not chained up. Skeleton King had always kept them chained up. _'But then again, this guy doesn't need too. He could stop us with a flick of his wrist.'_

"You know he didn't chain us up?"

"Yeah, I can just now feel my arms and legs, and you're right. He didn't chain us up. That's new."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he would need to."

"You have a point."

They fell silent.

"Hey, uh, Sprx?"

"Yeah, Nova?"

"What were you trying to tell me when we were working on the weapons?"

"Uh," Sprx was glad it was dark. He was sure that she would have been able to tell he was blushing even with his red fur. "I wanted to say that I, uh-"

_'He must be really nervous. Sprx _never _stutters.' _

"I-I just wanted to say that I-" he said something she couldn't hear.

"What?" Nova said.

"I said, I love you."

"I love you too, Sprx." Sprx smiled in the darkness. He leaned over and found her hand and held it in his.

They sat in quiet darkness before they heard loud maniacal laughter echo the room.

**_

* * *

_**"Ugh," Chiro moaned, "my head hurts."

"Are you awake, Chiro?"

"Antauri, is that you?"

"Yes Chiro, it is I," Antauri said.

"Are the others here as well?"

"No. I cannot sense them, but that is probably because of all the dark energy here. After all, I couldn't sense you in the Dark One Worm, and yet you were there and alive."

"Well, at least we aren't chained up," Chiro said.

"Yes that is good. It may be that Vlad is over confident."

"Don't get your hopes up. He probably has powers we couldn't begin to imagine."

Antauri smiled. "That sounds like something I would say."

Chiro laughed. "It does. Your good influence must be rubbing off on me."

They sat in silence for a while, until loud maniacal laughter began to echo the room.

* * *

"My throat hurts," Otto rasped.

"I'm sorry, but while we're here there is nothing I can do for you," Gibson said.

"Gibson, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Is the rest of the team with us?"

"No, Otto. I assume that they have us in different cells. However, we are not chained up and that is either good or bad, I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, I think it's both, 'cause I like being able to feel my arms and legs, but it probably means that if we try to escape there is something nasty waiting for us."

"I do see your point, Otto, but one question remains to be answered and that is; how do we get out of here?"

"You're the genius, I just build stuff."

Gibson opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the echo of loud maniacal laughter.


	7. Vlad's Plan

**Me: **Okay I am not going to put a funny convo b4 this one bcuz my sister is going to get on in about six minutes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SRMT, bcuz if i did we would have a season five and possibly a season six.

**Chapter Seven: Vlad's Speech and Plan  
**

The maniacal laughter that had echoed across each room belonged to Vlad, of course. A video screen was lowered showing his face contorted in laughter.

"Hello, monkeys. I see you have awakened. The reason you have not been chained is, as you have probably figured out, because I have several nasty traps and pets waiting out there that do so love the taste of monkey or human. My foolish sister, Valina, did not think that a certain orange monkey was ever worth time or consideration. I believe otherwise. I think that Mandarin would be a valuable asset to have. You must be wondering why I am telling you this. I am telling you because I like to gloat. I cannot gloat to the city quite yet. I need more allies."

"Why could you possible need more allies?" Six voices said. Chiro wasn't sure whether it was good or bad that Jinmay's voice was not amongst the mix. He hoped it was good. He hoped it meant that she had not been captured and that there was a possibility of a rescue. He highly doubted it though.

"I need more allies if I am going to conquer the entire universe," He said as though it should have been obvious. As though they were stupid. Chiro hated that. He had been through so much in fifteen years. You couldn't really say he was a kid anymore, but he wasn't really an adult either.

"Of course," was all Chiro said, "But what I must know is how you think you're going to conquer the universe."

"I am going to do what Skeleton King failed to see he had to. I am going to capture all of the heroes. I am going to get them out of the way and then I am going to move in on the planets. I will make sure they know that there is nothing coming to save them. I will make sure that they have no way of creating new heroes. They will be broken and helpless and I will rule with my allies, for unlike Skeleton King, I do not intend to only share my power with the first ally he had, Mandarin. No, I will be generous."

"Of course, of course. I have to know. Besides the fact that the old bag of bones was neither as brilliant nor as powerful as you, why do despise him?" Chiro asked. The monkey team could see where he was going with this, whereas Vlad could not. Chiro was making Vlad tell them all that they needed to know by laying it on thick with the flattery, but not so thick it was obvious.

"The Skeleton King was too sure of his own victory. He was too sure his Formless could do everything. He never relied on anything that could think for itself, besides Mandarin. He killed Valina because she was an inconvenience. She could think. She might have been able to see through his facade. She might have been able to see just how foolish he really was. Skeleton King may have been smart but he was so sure that the heroes he fought were weak. I know that none of you are weak. None of you are as strong as me, perhaps, but you are stronger then he would admit. Which is what landed him where he is now. He was a fool and now, he is paying for it. Mandarin will see that, if he hasn't already and will join me. I know that he will."

"How do you plan on getting Mandarin out, but leaving Skeleton King in?"

"I don't. I will need them both to help me. I don't want any of those things called Dark Ones, but I will take both the Skeleton King and Mandarin. But first, I will resurrect my little sister and we shall rule. Then I will collect those two. After that, I shall collect other allies, such as Professor Maezono and some of Skeleton King's old allies."

"Of course, of course. One can never be too cautious. But why not use your raw power alone? Surely you are powerful enough to defeat the Universe without such a pitiful, foolish ally like Skeleton King, or any of the others save your sister and Mandarin, after all, that just leaves you many people that could betray you."

"You are a smart one, Chiro, and I have considered that many times. Just me, my sister, and Mandarin. That would be nice and a simple way of arrangement and I may still do that, knowing now that it is not just me who sees that one major flaw in my plan. Besides, then, I could have more to rule and as could they. I wouldn't have to capture _all _the protectors of the Universe beforehand then, because they wouldn't be aware of what was going on until it is too late. . . I must thank you Chiro. Perhaps, if I knew you couldn't be tainted, I would have you join as well, but sadly you won't turn."

Vlad's face disappeared and so did the screen, leaving the team alone in darkness once more.

"That was clever Chiro. You just lowered the number we would have to face while getting Vlad's entire plan laid out in front of us."

"Thanks, 'Tauri. I figured it was something the rest of you might do and it usually works. Especially on Mandarin and this guy seemed a lot similar to Mandarin. Weird though, to think that Valina could have had a brother. I mean, was all of her family crazy? I mean, look at her, look at her parents, look at Vlad!"

"Yes, her family probably was crazy. It almost makes you wonder if maybe that is why she is crazy."

Chiro nodded, knowing that because Antauri was all robot now he could see in the dark very well.

Silence fell over their cell again. It matched everyone else's.

Then, "Do you think he captured Jinmay?"

"I don't know. He did not mention her, so I assume not, but you never know."

"I hope he didn't."

"As do I, Chiro. As do I."


	8. Jinmay to the Rescue

**Me: **Okay if you saw this coming, good. I tried to make it a little obvious the last two chapters. If not, still good, you get some surprise.

**Anna: **Why didn't I show up in the beginning last chapter?\

**Me: **When I first started writing that my sister was going to get on in about six minutes so I kind of had to hurry. Also, I couldn't really think of anything for you to do. I am sorry. Besides, you were off torturing who knows what at the time anyway, so if I had had time then you wouldn't have been there.

**Chiro: **THANK GOODNESS FOR _THAT_! I am sick and tired of being called Cheerio and I know that Sprx is tired of being called Sparky and the Gibson is tired of being called Brainstrain.

**Sprx & Gibson: **Yes, we are

***Anna twitches and starts yelling that she would call them whatever she wanted and they would deal with it***

**Me:** Uh, I am going to get Antauri (again) and while I rouse Antauri out of meditation, please continue reading.

**Chapter Eight: Jinmay to the Rescue**

It had been several hours since they had had the conversation with Vlad. Sprx was holding Nova in his lap and was half a sleep. Nova had drifted to sleep ten minutes ago. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Jinmay!

"C'mon Sprx! We gotta get out of here! Y'know, before Vlad realizes I'm here!"

"Alright, Jinmay, just let me wake Nova up and we will be there in a moment."

"Alright. I will be waiting out here. Please hurry."

Sprx nodded and gently shook Nova.

"What?"

"Jinmay is here. She is rescuing us."

This woke Nova up quickly and together the two of them met Jinmay outside their cell.

"Don't worry, I took out the traps that were triggered for everyone. I don't know if there are any others, but you know if there are, let me handle 'em. I could use the practice."

"You got it."

There were no more traps and the animals were a breeze to get by because they liked Jinmay.

They showed up at another cell after going through a long hallway that was filled with traps and more animals. They got through with only a few scratches. Jinmay picked the lock with no complications. Sprx asked why some one with Vlad's powers would rely on such a regular lock.

"It is probably enchanted to where a cyborg or human can't get in, but I am neither of those, so I can pick it no problem. Just like his security system is all designed to pick up life forms, not meccas."

"Probably." Sprx said, but he was doubtful.

Jinmay finished picking the lock to find Chiro and Antauri.

"C'mon, guys. We still have to rescue Gibson and Otto and then get to the Robot."

The two nodded. She told them the same thing that she had told Sprx and Nova. Chiro nodded at her and said, "I think practice is a good idea. Also, you're in charge of the rescue anyway."

She smiled at him and nodded. Once again they made it through with no complications, putting everyone on high alert. Even Jinmay was worried.

She picked the lock and got Gibson and Otto.

They headed towards the Robot.

* * *

***Anna is currently poking him with a knife, but not hard enough to draw blood* **

**Chiro: **HELP ME! SHE IS INSANE!

***Sprx and Gibson are huddled in the corner trying to stay unnoticed by Anna* **

**Anna: **Bwahahahahaha! You know you love me Cheerio!

**Chiro: **Like a sister (as ANTAURIfan is going to focus on in one of the next stories)

***Anna ties Chiro up* **Sparky come here!

***Sprx is scared, but he knows he had better listen to Anna so he stands in front of her* **

**Anna: **Come on Sparky.

***Anna grabs Sprx's hand and drags him to the mall and into Hot Topic* **

***She dresses him in awesome dude skinny jeans, black high tops, and black veil brides t-shirt* **

***She drags him back to the Robot and ties him up. She grabs Gibson* **

**Anna: **Your turn Gibby.

***She drags him to Rue 21* **

***She dresses him in black baggy jeans with a chain, a graphic tee, a black veil brides toboggan, and some awesome black and white checkered shoes* **

***She drags him back to the Robot and ties him up too* **

**Anna: **Ant's turn.

***She drags him to Hot Topic* **

***She dresses him in the most awesomest ninja turtle tee, green awesome dude skinny jeans, the most coolest awesomest ninja turtle belt, and green high tops tops.* **

**Anna: **Novii's turn**!**

***She drags Nova to Hot Topic* **

***She dresses her in a green GIR tee, green skinny jeans, GIR high-tops, GIR back pack, and GIR ear muffs.* **

***She drags her home* **

**Anna: **Otto's turn!

**Sprx: **Why does he not get a stupid nickname?

**Anna:** He is fun and bubbly already, unlike you Mr. Stuck-Up pants!

***She drags Otto to Rue 21 and unlike Sprx and Gibson, who complained the entire time.***

***She dressed him in a long sleeved rainbow striped t-shirt, with rainbow paint splattered jeans, and rainbow checkered high tops***

**Anna: **Jennii's turn!

***She drags her to Victoria's Secret* **

***She dresses her in a cotton candy pink colored tee, pink cotton candy skinny jeans, and pink cotton candy colored high tops* **

***She drags her to the hair salon and puts her hair in a braid with a pink and white polka-dotted bow* **

***She drags her back to the Robot* **

**Anna: **Cheerio's turn

***She drags him to Hot Topic while he throws a fit* **

***She dresses him in black awesome dude skinny jeans, and a t-shirt with Andy Sixx from BVB, and awesome electric blue high-tops, and paints his nails black and one red* **

***She drags him to the hair place and styles his hair like Andy Sixx* **

***She takes him to the make up place and puts make-up on him so he looks like Andy Sixx* **

***She stops and buys a camera on the way back to the Robot* **

***She took a picture* **

**Me**: These are all her words as she sits next to me. I disclaim everything she says. Just so she doesn't sue me. ^.^ She is the one obsessed with BVB I am obsessed with the monkey team. Plz vote on ur fav outfit.


	9. Chiro's Plans

**Me: **I am finally back. I have been working on so many things right now and I ran out of ideas, so this probably won't be a very long chapter...Anna is not here right now (bcuz she is a real person) to tell me what to say, so no funny convo with Anna today. . .sorry.

**Chiro, Sprx, and Gibson: **Yay! We get to be called by our real names today!

***I laughed*** Until Chapter 10. I think that is the final chapter. . .idk yet.

**Chapter Nine: Chiro's Plans  
**

The Hyper Force made their way to the Super Robot with little trouble, however when they got to the Robot, they found it in Vlad's throne room.

"Great," muttered Chiro. "We have to go through that freak show."

Jinmay chuckled nervously. "Is he really that tough? I mean, I remember fighting her and you guys told me to wait in a ship near the Robot in case something happened.I also remember the first battle, but honestly there were not very many of us."

"Sadly."

"He kicked Nova's butt." Sprx said in his usual pre-battle pessimistic tone.

"How badly?"

"We were all knocked out for who knows how long. We could be halfway across the cosmos and not know it. That is how badly."

Jinmay winced. "Okay, we are soo not going through Vlad."

"I know what to do. Heads up, what I am about to say and do is not true. It is just an act." Chiro said. It was the kind of plan Gibson would think of, but never say because it put him in danger. He was not about to tell Antauri what it was. That would result in Antauri saying No.

Chiro was very clever. He quickly moved locations until he was in front of one of the doors. He took a deep breath and stepped to where he could be seen. "Hey, Vlad!"

"Chiro, you escaped! What about the pitiful little monkey imprisoned with you?"

"He fell back asleep. I have come to join you and know true power." Every thought in Chiro's head recoiled at the thought. His inner primate howled for even lying about such a thing. '_It is for the monkey team. For Jinmay. For Sprx. For Nova. For Otto. For Gibson. For Shuggazoom. For the cosmos. For the allies. For the Super Robot. For Antauri. Especially for Antauri. _Chiro was scared. He was not used to what Vlad could do. He only hoped Vlad couldn't read minds and that Chiro's shield that he had put around his mind as well as the ones Antauri had put there, protected him from Vlad if he could read minds.

"Really? You are soo predictable. If you tell a teenager they won't do it, they always do. Very well. I could use someone with your cleverness and your power aboard my ship. I only hope that your cleverness does not outdo you."

Chiro mentally sighed and slumped, but he knew he couldn't do that. "Yes sir," he said. "Would you like me to watch the Super Robot."

"Yes. I believe we have a Mecca intruder. My mechanical sensors are picking up another robot, and it is not another monkey. I will hunt this down. You stand guard. Alert me if anything goes wrong."

"Yes sir. Good luck, sir," Chiro said, mentally shuddering at the picture of Jinmay in his hands again.

Vlad left in the opposite direction of where the others were hiding. Chiro began to pace around the Robot for ten minutes before gesturing for the monkeys and Jinmay to come towards the Robot one at a time. They did as asked and they made it into the Robot. Gibson turned on the silent engines and the shields and they left. They headed back towards Shuggazoom. They called the allies ahead of themselves. Most of the allies had stayed behind to help repair the city. One such ally was Suupa, another was Mobias Quint, and the Sun Riders. Prometheus Five left and as did a couple others.

When they got back, they saw the allies waiting. As soon as they landed, Johnnie Sunspot knocked on the Robot's foot. They allowed them entrance and they began planning the only and final battle. In the middle of the battle they were interrupted by a message from Vlad.

"You tricked me! You are a liar and a thief! I will admit to you being a good fighter and a worthy enemy. But to stal your ship and break out of prison right under my nose! Your girlfriend may have broken you out, but that won't happen next time. What I want to know is how she got you mast the heat sensors."

"I disabled them after hacking into the control room. By the time it registered, we were long gone."

Vlad growled and hung up. Jinmay laughed and they focused back on their work.

"Skeleton King had a Witch that worked for him who was just like him. They even look a lot alike."

"That is Valina's twin brother. He plains on bringing her back, like she did with Skeleton King. He hates Skeleton King and believes that Mandarin would be a powerful asset. He is a very powerful Sorcerer. He is even better than his sister."

"Uh oh."

"My thoughts. I was thinking that if we could distract him long enough, we could blow out his engines. It won't take care of him for good, but it will stop him for a while."

"Unless we blow up the engines," Johnnie Sunspot said.

"Yes," said Super Quasar, "that may take him out permanently."

"We don't want to take him out permanently. Right now we just want to warn him away."

"Why?" Super Quasar asked. Honestly, getting rid of him would be easier.

"Because some issues can be solved without violence. If this is one of those issues, then we want to solve it that way," Antauri said. He understood why Chiro did not like Vlad. Vlad was too dark. They had been told by Skeleton King that Chiro was tainted with dark because of his relation to Skeleton King. That if Chiro was around too much evil he would turn. Antauri was convinced that Skeleton King was lying, but they wanted to be careful all the same.

Antauri was keeping a close eye on Chiro, just as Sprx was keeping a close eye on Nova. Gibson watched Otto, but Otto was sick and he was very emotional even if he_ wasn't_ sick. None of them were acting any different, but that could change at any moment.

"I love you, Nova. " Sprx said as they were leaving to go to bed so they could sleep before the final battle.

"Love you too," she said and they kissed goodnight.

**Me: **Alright., . . .next chapter may or may not be the last. . . . .as u can guess the nxt chapter is about the first and final battle. It probably will not b very good. I am not good with fighting scenes.


	10. First and Final Battle

**Tauria: ** Thank you AnnimeAdict202, for reviewing and coming up with the awesome short version of my name, also thanks to anyone else, who reads, reviews, or favorites my story. Well, here is the chapter I have been waiting to type since chapter one! I hope it's good! This will switch form the points of view, because I do my best fighting scenes in first person.

**Chapter Ten: First and Final Battle**

I stood in front of the army of allies. We were fighting Vlad on the ground, in the Blasted Land where the Fire of Hate was found. Vlad had an army of giant scorpions, giant tarantulas, dragons, griffins, giant snakes, and other horrifying creatures. He himself led the army. I was scared out of my mind, but a good leader didn't let that on. I learned that from Antauri and Super Quasar. If you are scared, tell those who can help you and won't be afraid for it. I understood this. It was one of the reasons I relied on Antauri so much, though the main was because he was the father I never had.

We were waiting for the Sun to rise. Otto had been given medicine for his throat, but he was in no condition to help our battle cry. Yet he did anyway. I can't say anything. I would do the same.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"Go!" We all shouted, even the allies. It was on!

"Monkey Fu!" I blasting many opponents out of my way.

"Chiro Spearo!" I yelled, taking out a scorpion about to attack Nova. She grinned at me.

"Lady Tomahawk!" She stopped a tarantula I hadn't seen behind me.

"Thanks, Nohvs," I said.

"No problem!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!" I heard come from my right. There was Antauri. He was surrounded by dozens of snakes!

"Hey Antauri!" I yelled as I jumped in the middle of the battle. "You mind if I help?"

"Not at all!"

"Double Monkey Attack!" We yelled and took out the dozens of snakes.

**_Gibson's POV_**

Hours passed and our situation had not let up. Vlad had not given up, but neither had we. I had taken out dozens of the infernal arachnids, but they just kept coming! I hated Spiders and Scorpions! Sprx, Otto, and I had ended up together on the battle field. I had thought that Sprx would have ended up with Nova, but Nova was on her own or with Jinmay. I knew Chiro and Antauri were together. I had seen them.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled, voice raspy.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!" Sprx yelled.

"Spin Shocker!" I said.

I was tired of this fighting. That seemed to have been all we had done lately. I really wished I had had a longer vacation, but Chiro had needed us and I couldn't bear it if we lost him or any of the others the way we had almost lost Antauri. I wanted to getthis over with. I wonder of Antauri and Chiro made it into the Ship yet. . . .Focus Gibson!

You need to stay alive! Use your giant brain for fighting, not worrying!

Gibson ended up lecturing himself halfway into every battle. He kept losing focus. Sprx was right. He was really annoying when he lectured.

_"We got it Gibson! You guys need to get over here!" _

_"Alright, we'll be there Kid! Hold on! _Sprx responded.

We headed over to the Ship. . .It looked dark and foreboding. It is a good thing I do not believe in omens.

_**Sprx's POV**_

I had my magnets out, ready to blast any of the foul creatures that got in our way. We were almost to Vlad's ship. Gibson had not said a word, this was unusual, but he was probably tired. I knew I was. I was looking forward to the end of this battle. I needed sleep.

We met up with Nova outside of the ship.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You bet," Nova said. "Let's take this guy down!"

I smiled. That was Nova, the golden warrior.

"Alright, then," I said and used my magnets to "open" the door.

We hurried towards Antauri and Chiro. As soon as we caught up with them I shuddered. Something wasn't right. The two had their backs to us. I was suspicious.

"Hi guys, did you plant the bombs?" Nova asked.

When the two turned, Antauri looked as I had when I had touched the Fire of Hate. Chiro, too had turned evil.

_**Antauri's POV**_

"I hope the team defeats our doubles," Chiro said as we tried to figure out a way to escape this energy prison.

"I just hope they know those are doubles and not really us," I said.

Chiro bit his lip. "Yeah, that would be better."

I smiled. "They will. The Power Primate will tell them."

"So in other words you'll use the Power Primate to tell them?"

I chuckled. "Something like that," I said as I began to connect to the Power Primate.

I sensed Otto. This was strange. Otto was an excellent fighter, but he had never really been in tune with the Power Primate as much as this. . .Of course! His sickness! The Power Primate is trying to get rid of it! It is using more power than usual because it is fighting this disease.

_Otto,_ I said, _what you are fighting is a dark replica of a clone. Chiro and I are trapped in an inter-dimensional prison. We are working on finding, or creating, a way out._

_I knew that couldn't be you guys! I knew it! Don't worry, I'll tell the others! You focus on getting out of there! _

_Thank you, Otto. _

_No problem Antauri. _

_**Normal POV  
**___

Otto finished talking to Antauri and told the others.

"That would figure," Sprx said. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"You knock out Antauri's double with your magnets. We'll knock out the Chiro Double," Nova said. She was mad that Vlad would dare clone Chiro and Antauri.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!" Sprx yelled.

"Claw Disruptor!" The fake Antauri yelled. "You'll never beat me me Sparky!"

"Don't call me that!" Sprx said. "Gyro Roll!"

He hit Antauri's double. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Sprx almost felt sorry for Mandarin. This hurt. Why was everything so fuzzy? Why was everything so blurry?

"Sprx!"

Nova, that was Nova. Ah, Nova, the golden warrior! He loved her. "I love you," he said. It seemed imperative that he tell her.

"I love you too."

She sounded sad. Why did she sound so sad?

"Why are you sad?" He asked her drowsily.

"Shh," she told him.

"Why?"

"You're hurt, now shush."

He obediently closed his mouth and stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Chiro and Antauri were focusing their Power Primate energies on creating a portal out of their prison. Antauri sensed that the others, especially Sprx, needed help.

"Yes!" Chiro said. They had achieved their goal. Now all that they needed to do was go through the portal. They entered and were placed right behind a sobbing Nova.

"What is wrong, Nova?" Antauri asked.

"Your double used Monkey Mind Scream on Sprx and he was hit. He was slammed into the wall and now he is kinda loopy. Gibson said to expect that, but I am afraid the others will get hit, and I can't bear to lose or almost lose anymore teamates!"

"Don't worry Nova. Everything will be okay."

Nova nodded.

Antauri and Chiro joined the others in fighting their doubles. Soon the others began to back off. They realized that only Antauri and Chiro could handle Antauri and Chiro.

Antauri and Chiro had been fighting their doubles for a long time. They had it so Evil Chiro was fighting Good Antauri and Good Chiro was fighting Evil Antauri.

"You will never win this!" Evil Chiro yelled at Antauri. Antauri just gave him one of his 'Oh really?' looks.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Evil Chiro was wary now. Antauri was very secretive. He could easily have a power no one knew about. . .but if he did Evil Antauri would have it and would have taught it to him. . .right?

Antauri did not have a power no one knew about. He was using one of his most obvious powers. He was talking in riddles about the future, just like usual. He was confusing the Evil Chiro.

Good Chiro heard what Antauri was doing and immediately figured it out. He wanted to chuckle, but that could give Antauri away.

Fighting the Evil Antauri was really hard. Not just because he looked so much like Antauri, but because he was a really good fighter. His fighting style was different from the Antauri's that Chiro knew, though. He used most of the same attacks and was now throwing the boomerangs (from the episode Night of Fear when Antauri is under Mandarin's control). Chiro was tired of being on defense. He turned to his inner primate and was immediately in control of a giant gorilla.

The Evil Chiro noticed this, but he has an incapability to replicate this move. He keeps trying, but to no avail.

A few battle moves later, Chiro and Antauri are exhausted, but happy because they defeated and imprisoned their evil replicas.

"Well, I suppose Skeleton King didn't understand that particular vision. I knew you would not turn evil!" Otto said happily, hugging Chiro.

Antauri ruffled Chiro's hair a bit.

"I hate to ruin a happy moment, but we need to get Sprx back to Med. Bay." Gibson said.

Chiro nodded. "We need to get back to the Robot, then. Antauri and I planted the bombs by the way, do when Vlad leaves, we can activate them."

"Good," Gibson said as he and Nova carried the injured Sprx to the Robot. Chiro, Antauri, and Otto followed.

"I just hope the bomb works," Otto said.

Chiro smiled reassuringly. "It will."

A few hours later, Sprx was all fixed up and they were back on the battle field. Vlad was loosing, and badly. He retreated saying, "I'll be back!"

_'No you won't,' _Chiro thought.

As soon as Vlad was far enough away, Chiro hit the button that would trigger the silent bomb. The bomb didn't kill any one aboard the ship, but it did knock out the engines. Just like it had been built to do. The Hyper Force and the rest of the allies went to where they had knocked out Vlad's ship. From there, they placed both Vlad and his evil army (including two certain evil doubles) into the Netherworld, just like Skeleton King and Mandarin.

"Glad that's over," Sprx said as the monkeys met in the Command Center a few hours after imprisoning Vlad. "We are going to have to fix the Robot up all over again."

"Well, at least we didn't fight in the city," Chiro said.

"Agreed. I would leave right now if that were the case."

"Why?"

"The Netherworld would have been to good a fate for him."

Chiro shook his head at Sprx and turned his attention to the meeting at hand.

"We are having this meeting because, considering what just happened, I think we need to take a vacation as a family, so if anything does go wrong, the allies are here and we aren't split up again."

"I agree, but I really don't want to go anywhere in light of what just happened. Maybe we should wait until everything is semi-normal. Right now, Shuggazoom is vulnerable and to leave would make it more vulnerable."

"Alright. We can wait, I suppose."

Together, the hyper force continued to watch over Shuggazoom City. They were always there to help. The had not failed the citizens yet, and the citizens were sure they never would.

**Tauria: **Okay, not what I had planned, but a good ending nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and be on the look out for more. Bye for now! :)


End file.
